demonheadmasterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revenge of the Demon Headmaster
The Revenge of the Demon Headmaster also widely known as Hunky Parker Is Watching you is the third book in The Demon Headmaster Books series. Plot Ingrid has fallen victim to the latest craze - Hunky Parker, an anthropomorphic pig with his own tv show and a line of pig related merchandise. With the exception of Dinah, the rest of SPLAT are quickly won over when they watch a taped Hunky Parker episode. When watching another tape, they discover it has subliminal frames designed to make people obsessed with Hunky Parker, explaining the show's popularity. The group call the police to try and explain things, but the next day their tapes are stolen. SPLAT attempt to obtain another tape to show the police. They first attempt to buy one, only to discover that all Hunky Parker tapes have been recalled. They then visit a warehouse for Hunky Parker merchandise, but while there, Lloyd, Ian, Harvey and Mandy are all detained by the workers and an official from the company responsible for Hunky Parker and taken to a facility known as The Sty, with Dinah and Ingrid following them. Ultimately, the group discover that the Demon Headmaster is behind Hunky Parker. His plan is to put new subliminal frames into Hunky Parker 9 - the ninth episode of the show that will be showing that day, this time endorsing a new character known as Ape. This will cause Hunky Parker's many fans to now support Ape, and riot when they are unable to buy Ape merchandise, which the Demon Headmaster has been manufacturing at the Sty. With it, the Headmaster will be able to quell the riots and take control of the country. As Ingrid rescues Lloyd, Ian, Harvey and Mandy, Dinah uses the video processing software at the sty to try and remove the subliminal frames from HP9. Before she can complete this, she is interrupted by the Headmaster's approaching appearence and her work is seemingly lost. With no time to do another edit, SPLAT attempts to escape and warn the authorities, but the Headmaster stops them, and HP9 is broadcast as planned. Several people arrive at the Sty claiming that they want to stop Ape since he is "wicked", and the Headmaster is unable to hypnotise them due to Dinah's interference. With the planned riots failing to take place, the Headmaster flees via jetpack. Later, SPLAT discover that when she was interrupted, Dinah had accidentally replaced the subliminal frames in HP9 with a security camera shot of Ian, Harvey and Mandy seemingly terrified by an Ape costume (worn by Ingrid), thereby turning the public against the character. Key Plot Points * Hunky Parker and Ape. * The Sty. Gallery Several editions of this book have been released through out the years, each one having a different cover design. This was done for different reasons such as the whole book series featuring characters from the Television series. Revengewtf3.jpg Revengewtf.jpg Revengerwtf2.jpg DemonHeadmasterRevenge1.jpg RevengeSonic.jpg RevengeCartoon.jpg 36447806._SY475_.jpg External Links * Hunky Parker's watching you Audiobook on YouTube. Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Demon Headmaster (Original series)